Psychopath
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: Lucy got a scholarship to go to the most prestigious college, The Fairy Tail College, and accidently bump into a man name Natsu, who befriends her. Natsu was much more then the eye meets and Lucy would soon fear that. Psychopathic!Natsu or Yandere!Natsu x Lucy. AU
1. Disappearance of Lisanna Strauss

Lucy looked down at the piece of ripped paper in her hand before looking up at the large golden gates that had a fairly distinctive mark of a fairy. "I think... I'm where I'm supposed to be..." She muttered to herself. She shoveled her rip paper into the pocket of her skirt. "Well, I should at least be happy. After all, this is my first day of college. May be I'll find some new friends." Lucy smiled softly at that thought. She arranged her backpack strap to make it more comfortable for her and adjusting her books that she got last week, then opened the gates peering through the inside. "Woah..." Lucy's brown chocolaty eyes widened when she saw the inside. It was very beautiful inside; the lawn was kept well, maintaining its vibrating green although it was in the middle of September, there was flower beds sprouted with colorful and healthy flowers, and the one pathway that led the students to the school broke away into two paths to go around the center piece which was a statue of angel with its wings wrapped around her body like a blanket and her two hands cupping her face and her mouth was widened as if giving out a silent cry. Water sprouted around the angel's feet making a soft babbling noise as water rushed.

Lucy stared at it as she walked around it, "What a fancy school." Lucy thought. Coming from an average family who was not rich but not poor and going to a public school, all of these were very luxurious. Lucy was very glad that she got this scholarship to go to the Fairy Tail College, for this a one time opportunity, and she will not let this slip from her fingers. Being a hardworking student back in high school paid off, as she got to go to Fairy Tail College, a very prestigious school that would only except only the smartest people and some dumb ones (only by luck). She continued to walk until the school towered over her, Lucy craned her head to fully view the school. "It's so huge!" Lucy thought, she shook her head before opening the door not wanting to look like a complete idiot just standing there and googling the school as if it was the most rarest thing in the world.

As she walked inside, she saw hordes of students in the hallway. All of them sounded like hordes of bees chattering loudly and laughing so loud that made Lucy wince and shrunk back. "You can do this! Take a deep breath and walk. It simple as that, Lucy! Why must you make this so difficult? Just walk and act normal! It's easy! You can do this!" Lucy try to give herself a pep talk. She sighed and numbly step forward before doing the same to the other one. One step, two step, one step, two step, one step, two st-. Lucy looked up without blanking her eyes, two pairs of onyx eyes looked back at her. For a moment of silence, they just stood there and stared at each other; doing nothing. Lucy barely noticed that everything had gotten quiet, no matter how mesmerizing those eyes were, Lucy tore her eyes away with a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Sorry," Lucy mumbled softly fiddling with the straps of her backpack. Lucy's eyes glanced up to see that everyone was staring right at her, feeling embarrassed that she already caused a scene, she flee. Before she could get halfway, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned around to see that it was the man who she accidently bumped into when she wasn't looking. She heard him panting slightly, "H-Hey, wait..." He said out of breath. "Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was go-" Lucy sentence was caught when he shushed her with a wide grin. Lucy couldn't help it but glance down at his teeth, they were pearly white, but that's not why she was looking at them. It was his teeth, his teeth were abnormally sharp for a person to have. "It's totally fine! I just want to know if you are the new student. So are you the new student?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

Lucy hesitantly nodded her head. Another wide grin, "Great! Let's be friends!" He exclaimed, Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. "Friends?" He nodded his head like a little puppy. Lucy swore that something deranged and crazy ran through his eyes, and she felt his grip harden on her wrist until it started to hurt. "Okay..." Lucy uncertainly said before smiling, a strain smile. "Awesome! My name is Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" Natsu introduced himself. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu." He grinned widely, just a bit too wide for Lucy's comfort. Once again, they were wrapped in their own world, Natsu hasn't let go of her wrist and they both gazed into each other's eyes (mostly Natsu).

They both were snapped out of their world when a hand broke Natsu's hand away from Lucy's wrist which she drew back to rub the wrist. Another girl was there, she glared at Lucy with hateful eyes. She was shorter than Lucy, just reaching Lucy's ear. She had short silvery but yet almost a ghostly blue, hair, she had two or three of her buttons unbutton showing amount of cleavage (plus, the dress shirt under her blazer seemed really tight that her boobs were literally spilling over. Thank God that her nipples hasn't pop out of her dress shirt yet, right?) and her red plaid skirt reached her mid thighs. My goodness, just one movement and her back side is shown of how short her skirt was. "And who do you think you are?" She snootily said raising her nose up into the air like a snobbish spoiled girl. "I... Uh.." Lucy didn't know what to say, the girl got up in her bumping noses with Lucy. "You better stay away from my man you got that, slut? He's mine." She whispered quietly into Lucy's ear before she drew her head back with a look in her eyes that promised terrible things that will happen to Lucy. Lucy could only nod her head, the girl smiled cruelly before slapping Lucy's books out of her hand which land on the ground with a loud _thud._ She laughed at her, Lucy blushed in embarrassment and her eyes slowly started to glass over. "I hate this school already. First day of college and I'm already bullied. Great." Lucy thought, she bit lip her lip before getting down on her knees to pick up her books.

She reached to get one of her books when a heel clad foot stepped on her book that she was reaching for and drew it back. Lucy looked up to see pure smugness on the girl's face, "If you want your book back, you better crawl and bark like a dog for it." Lucy's eyes widen. "No! I won't do that!" Lucy shouted fisting her hands. "Then I guess you don't get your book back then, bitch." She sneered. Lucy grit her teeth and clutch her hands together until her finger tips punctured through her skin making blood come out just a little bit. "C'mon, woof woof! Crawl and bark like a little bitch that you are." The girl grinned sadistically. "Lisanna, stop it right now!" Natsu warned with anger going through his eyes. So that's her name, Lucy thought. Lisanna completely ignored him, "Come on, you whore! I have not all day!" Lucy bowed her head and brought her slightly bloody hand unto the ground and started crawling towards the girl. "Where's the dog barking, eh? Bark!" Lisanna snapped. "Lisanna." Natsu warned with a look in his eyes that frightened Lucy. Lucy screwed her eyes shut tightly letting a few tears slip out, "Woof... Woof..." Lisanna laughed and all most all of the people started to laugh along with her. Lucy whimpered quietly, the girl kicked the book to her and Lucy quickly grabbed it. Lucy discreetly wiped away the tears as much as she can and quickly grabbed the other books.

When Lucy got up again, Lucy's face was turned when a hand met her cheek. Lucy felt a stinging pain on her cheek, "Well you look at that, my hands looks so much better on your face! Oh well, this is a warning, you slut. If I ever see you even near my man, don't except just a slap." Lisanna laughed and walked away, she turned around, "And by the way, the names is Lisanna Strauss, don't forget it, bitch!" She turned around again laughing loudly, her group of friends surrounded her laughing alongside with her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry that you have to go through that. Lisanna is a bitch to every single girl that I meet. I'm so sorry!" Natsu ran up to her and checked if she was alright, "My God, there's going to a bruise on your cheek. Come on, I'll take you to the Nurse's office and ice that." He grabbed her shoulder and led her through the crowd that was pointing fingers at her and laughing quietly among to themselves.

Natsu led her to another hallway which was empty, odd. For some reason, Lucy felt unsafe with Natsu. She being alone with him made the back of her head tingle and hair going up. She didn't know why she was scared of him, he didn't do anything wrong. But she was. Her gut was doing flips, and she felt queasy around him. She almost jumped when she felt his hands that were on her shoulder slowly guide down until it was resting above her bottoms.

She prayed to God that nothing was going to happen to her when she goes to the Nurse's office. After countless of turns and the same endless hallways, they found the Nurse's office and Lucy have ever felt so much happiness seeing the plate that dangled atop the door that said _Nurse's Office._ She was glad that being with Natsu was over, she knows that he was trying to be nice and kind but it unsettled her. If any other guy did this to her, she would have been so flattered. But Natsu just gives her the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

When they opened the door, Natsu called out for the nurse. No one responded back, Natsu tried once more and another time but still the same results; no one wasn't answering back. Lucy's happiness plummeted down, "Well shit, since the nurse isn't here. I'm just going to have to ice your cheek for you. Is that okay?" Natsu turned to look at Lucy who was startled. "Uhh... Yeah! It's fine if you can ice my cheek!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile trying to laugh it off.

Lucy was sitting in the bed while Natsu had one hand holding her still and the other gently pressing on her cheek where Lisanna had slapped her hard. She winced when he pressed a bit too hard. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized with guilt and sadness in his eyes. "No! It's fine! You didn't hurt me at all!" Lucy reassured him with a wave of her hand. "Are you sure?" Natsu said with a look of doubt. "Of course! You're my friend, I know you wouldn't hurt me." At least I hope not, Lucy added in her head. Natsu brightened up with a look of happiness and brightness in his eyes. "Yeah! Friends for _ever,_ right?" He looked up at her, Lucy hesitated a bit. She swore he meant it a completely different thing. But she denied it, "Yeah, friends for ever." Lucy nodded her head slowly.

* * *

It has been a two weeks and Lisanna has been making her life completely miserable. Graffiting her lockers with _bitch, slut, whore, no one likes, go kill yourself, just leave already nobody likes you,_ tripping her down the hallway and making her spill her books and making her fall flat on her face, grabbing her shoulder to turn her around and slap her so hard that blood sometimes come out, and sometimes would physically hurt her. They would jump on her when she was completely alone and beat her up. They would only punch her torso and scratch her neck for they knew, if they tried to lay a bruise on her arms, legs, and face. It would get suspicious and they would probably be found out and expelled. Lucy was now wishing she had not gotten this scholarship if she was going to get bullied and beaten up by the other girls, especially Lisanna and her gang.

Lucy winced as she tried to bandage her torso which was bruised black and blue with a bit of blood coming from the scratches those girls lay upon her. Lucy bit her lip which bled as the skin broke when Lucy's teeth punctured it and let out a silent cry when she dapped her torso with alcohol. Tears flow from her eyes as she stopped to ease the pain before starting the whole process once again; dapping alcohol on her bruised and bloody torso before stopping from the intense pain that shot through her body and then dreadfully dap her torso once again. Lucy let out a quiet cheer that meant nothing to her when she was done dapping alcohol on her torso and started to bandage her torso with white bandages.

Lucy slowly got up making sure not to move that much that would upset her torso. She stiffly walked to the bathroom, she stared at herself in disgust. She looked like shit, her hair was disheveled, tear stains dry on her cheeks, and she looked so pale as if she hasn't ate anything for weeks. She sighed sadly gently rubbing her bandage torso, before turning of the lights in the bathroom and trudging toward her warm and fluffly bed and gently laid down on her back. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about things. She had noticed that Natsu would always follow her around like a lost puppy and she thought it was cute and adorable at first. But now it was getting plain creepy, can't he ever just look away from her? His eyes are always glued to her back at all times, it's like he can't ever find anything more interesting instead of her back and honestly it was starting to scare her. He was more touchy now than he was before and it was making her uncomfortable, he would try to touch her as much as he can. And even sometimes when he would give her hugs, she feels his hands wonders off lower then they're supposed to go. But she didn't want to hurt him, so she never said anything.

Sometime Lucy wonders if Natsu has any friends because he's always hanging around her and would always follow her around like a puppy, she also notices that he's very aggressive when she talks to other guys. Natsu was a bit too cheerful and smiling widely for her, the unsettlement in her stomach has not disappear. And Lucy wonders why Natsu still hangs around her, for surely he must have grown sick or bored of her already, but he hasn't. He still sticks around with her. She sighed before trying to get a comfortable on her back for it hurts too much to lay on her stomach or sides. Natsu was a very weird person and it's hard to read him sometimes. But now is not the time to ponder about Natsu, it's time to sleep. Lucy sighed once more then closed her eyes.

I miss home...

I miss Mama and Papa.

I want to go home.

* * *

The whistle blew throughout the gym class and everyone started to play. They were playing basketball, and of course. The opponent team have to have Lisanna. Lucy groaned knowing that Lisanna would most likely will target her. Lucy looked over to the other court and saw that Natsu's team and their opponent was playing already. For awhile they played, nothing happened. Lucy's team was in the lead by four and Lisanna's team was behind by three.

Lucy had the ball in her hand and was dribbling it while running at the same time to the opponent's hoop, as she was running, her teammates were cheering and whooping for her as she was going to the hoop managing to dodge all of the opponents. She felt adrenaline running through her veins and excitement building up. The last second, Lucy noticed Lisanna running beside her and she had a angry look on her face but then it changed to smugness and evilness. Her foot came straight from the right and directly hit her right in the ankle. Lucy gasped and lost the ball as she fell over rolling for about two or three times before stopping.

Lucy slowly got up and winced in pain as pain throbbed through her ankle, Lucy looked down at her ankle to see that it was red and purple and was swelling very fast. She gently and softly touched her ankle before wincing for accidently touching it too hard. "That was cheat! That was a Personal Foul!" Lucy hear her teammates shout out in anger as they raced to Lucy's help and started to crowd around her to check if she was okay. "What! That wasn't even Personal Foul! She just tripped!" Lisanna snapped, "I can't _believe_ that you would even accuse me of doing such things that I haven't done!" One guy that was on Lucy's team looked up at Lisanna with a glare in his sapphire eyes. "We _saw_ you trip her, Lisanna!" He shouted and a loud yell of 'yeah!' went around. Lisanna blushed in embarrassment and anger, "Why YOU! How could you blame this on me? I didn't even trip her! She fell herself!" Lisanna screeched.

"What's going on here?" The gym teacher demanded, all the other students had stopped to see the commotion was about. "Lushy!" Natsu shouted running towards her. He knelt down before her and saw the swelling of her ankle. "Mr. Jackson, Lisanna committed a Pesonal Foul by tripping Lucy." The same guy informed Mr. Jackson. "That's complete lie! I would never do that!" Lisanna reasoned acting all sweet and innocent. Mr. Jackson gently grabbed Lucy's ankle and checked it twisting it around gently. "I'm afraid that you got a sprained ankle but it's not broken." Lucy sighed in relief at that, "But you still must go to the Nurse's offices to ice that to slow down the swelling process. Natsu take her to the Nurse's office and Lisanna, I may have a word with you after class." Mr. Jackson said looking at Lisanna who nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir." She said sweetly. When he left, Lisanna turned around and glared at Lucy. "You're lucky bitch, but next time you won't be." Lisanna smiled smugly, "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but there ain't another next time because this time we'll take care of Lucy." The same guy said glaring coldly at Lisanna. Lisanna was about to say something when she stopped and stared at something with fear, Lucy turned her head to Natsu to see he had a unusual look in his eyes and he too was staring back at Lisanna.

She snapped out of whatever she was in and brought her nose up in the air before huffing angrily and turned around. Lucy heard Natsu growl in anger and then mutter something under his breath. He gently brought Lucy to a stand and grabbed one of her arm and made it wrapped around his neck while his arm rested upon Lucy's waist and help her. They walked down the hallway in a silence. Lucy's was once again scared of him. He was smiling a unusual and terrifyingly smile on his face.

Once they got to the Nurse's Office, the nurse hurriedly went to grab a ice pack while Natsu got Lucy to the bed. The nurse gently dap at the swollen ankle while talking sweetly and warmly to Lucy. Lucy liked this nurse, she was very nice and sweet. After that, the nurse had left them alone to go back and do her work, "I'm sorry, Lushy for not being there." Natsu gloomingly said. Lucy smiled with reassurance, "It's fine Natsu, it's not your fault!" Natsu grabbed hold of her face and rested his forehead on her forehead. Lucy froze not knowing what to do in this kind of situations.

"This time, I promise I'll protect you no matter what. I'll make sure Lisanna won't hurt you again, I'll make an effort to try my hardest to protect you from her." He said. He opened his eyes and Lucy felt that nervousness welling up. There was something about Natsu's onyx eyes that tightened her gut, there was something scary and unusual about his eyes. And his smile was slightly deranged and psychopathic.

Lucy was frightened.

* * *

The next day, everything went by more normal than usual, Lisanna wasn't for some reason around terrorizing Lucy at all, even her gang wasn't even terrorizing her! It was actually normal. And Lucy was much more happy that she got a little peace before the nightmares happens all over again. But she shall cherish this moment of peace. Such a nice and peaceful day!

Until everything was broken when the principle came into our classroom and the two older siblings was presented there crying in each other's arms. The principle told the student that Lisanna had gone missing. She didn't return home from staying after school and was asking if the students had seen her or had heard where she might have gone. But then that, the principle had asked the student to keep ears and eyes out for Liasnna.

Lucy was shock, she couldn't comprehend of what just happened. But how? Lisanna was just here yesterday?!

Lisanna just can't disappear all of sudden!

* * *

Behind all the other students, a mysterious person sitting at the way back of the classroom, chuckled quietly to itself. It covered its mouth where a psychopathic smile spread across its face with a look of insanity in its eyes.

Let the games began.

I'll shall kill off the ones who dares hurts or tries to steal my love away from me.

No one.

And I mean no one shall steal my beloved away from me...

Without facing the consequences.

Hehehehehehehehe...

* * *

Hey, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I've been dead for so long and suddenly just poof out of no where with a new stories while I have other stories to finish, I'm really sorry! This inspiration wouldn't stop tempting me with its poison for two days so I'm just going to fulfill it! I promise I'll get my other stories done. I PROMISE!

But I hope you liked it! If this is not your liking then please stop reading it. And I have nothing against Lisanna or any of the other characters that might die in the later chapters.

Please excuse my mistakes. I'm sorry if the first chapter was kind of overly dramatic and the OOC-ness of the characters, it's for purposes if I want to make this story better!

Tell me in the review box of who you want me to kill off next!

But if you do like this chapter! Please support me by reviewing, favoring, and following. I'll appreciate it very much!

See you in the next chapter!

BYE!


	2. Lucy is Mine, Sting

Natsu walked down the hallway with the other students who were chattering to each other obviously talking about where Lisanna might have gone. And so let the rumors began about where Lisanna might have gone! He whistle a tune, a tune he would always hear back when he was just a little kid. He never understood why he was afraid of this tune, this tune was nice and relaxing! He had stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, one hand was fiddling with an closed pocket knife. He grinned, hearing Lisanna's terrified and anguishing scream echoing through his head like sweet music in his ears~ ahhhh... It was a nice feeling. It was then, he would only feel at peace, having someone's else blood on his hands, he felt the thrill. The thrill of taking someone's precious life away. He knew he was whack in the head, but did he care? Not one bit. He embraced the insanity with wide open arms and had let that insanity become one with him. After killing so many people, he won't stop at that. Oh no, he won't stop at all until he has Lucy, and Lucy alone to himself. Even if it means killing her love ones. This was all for her, ever since he had bumped into her. He felt his cold heart warm up and suddenly started to beat rapidly whenever he was around her. He did not want to lose that, lose someone who could make his heart flutter and make him blush.

Speaking of which, the person who has been plaguing his mind was down the hallway. "Oi! Lushy!" Natsu saw that Lucy's head looked up at him. Oh, her eyes were just the most prettiest pair of chocolaty brown eyes that he has ever seen! She waved back at him with a small hesitate smile and then dropped her gaze away from him with a look of shyness (terrified and fear I would put it). Oh why must she be so shy around him? She knows she can be whoever she wants to be when around him, he'll never judge his lovely wife, in fact. It'll be fantastic if she turns out to be a psychopath just like him! She'll understand him, understand the feeling of having someone's blood on your hands, understand the feeling of loving to murder people. Ahh~ just thinking about that makes him shiver and warm all over.

He shook his head, now is not the time to daydream about murdering people. He has someone to impress and make her fall in love with him and maybe become his lovely wife. He grinned at that thought, seeing Lucy in a dress with a white apron tied snuggly around her small waist and seeing her smiling down at him with love and adoration. That'll be a wonderful thought!

He stared at Lucy, but then frowned. Another man was talking to his wife! A blonde arrogant asshole by the name of Sting Eucliffe, or as known, the college's golden boy. Tch, golden boy my ass! Natsu thought as he burned hole through Sting's back. He's nothing but a nuisance that ruins my plans! And he's trying to take my wife away! He _has_ to go. Natsu thought a smile growing so wide that it looks like a Cheshire smile. Natsu's eyes narrowed and then anger burst through his whole entire body. His hand that held the pocket knife twitched, how _dare_ he kiss my wife! Only I and I only can kiss her! Natsu fumed in his head. Natsu's mind was already planning how to get rid of that- that _thing_ that dares to kiss Lucy's cheek. But he must wait, he can't kill Sting; not yet. Oh no, it'll be too suspicious if Sting all of sudden disappeared right after Lisanna. He's lucky that he gotten off the hook today and may be the next day and the day after that. But soon or later, he will be annihilated by Natsu.

Natsu watched as Sting walked away leaving a blushing Lucy behind. He glared at her out of anger and jealousy, how dare she! She has the tendency to blush right after that disgusting walking filth kiss her? Oh, he's going to have to punish her. Not punish her physically or mentally. He loves her too much to even dare lay a finger on her pure body. He's just going to have to show her the consequences of her action. He grinned, that'll do just perfectly. "Lushy! Who was that?" Natsu asked sweetly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Um... his name is Sting Eucliffe. He seemed nice." Lucy answered with a soft smile on her face and a rosy pink hue painting on her cheeks. Natsu smiled through gritted teeth and subconsciously tightened his grip around her shoulders squeezing them just a bit too tight. "Natsu, you're squeezing me too tight." Lucy complained softly flashes of fear inflicting through her brown eyes as she tried to lessen Natsu's hold on her. "What? Oh I'm sorry!" Natsu snapped out of his dream of murdering Sting and let go of her although he was disappointed that he could not touch her more.

"Thank you. But anyway, I wonder where Lisanna is? I hope she's okay, although I didn't like her because of her bullying. I'm still quite worried." Natsu smiled widely when the mentioned of Lisanna. It brings back memories, good pleasurable memories of killing her.

 _It was so much easier luring her, that fact that she likes him ever since they have been little kids. So it was an advantage, he had been waiting for her to come out from talking to Mr. Jackson. When she finally appeared out of the doors looking prissy, he put on his façade on and started toward for her. Fiddling with the object he was hiding in his sweater pocket, he hollered after Lisanna. He saw her stop and then turned back to him with a failed attempt of a seductive and sexy smile while batting her lashes at him. He tried to contain his disgust inside, honestly that was not attractive at all. Lucy would have look way more attractive and sexy if she had done that. But nevertheless, he smiled charmingly at her before telling her to follow him with a look of an suggestion. Lisanna's eyes have literally filled with lust in an instant. Of course she would not deny this suggestion from her crush, she accepted his hand with a giggle and anticipation and excitement to finally have him. Have him inside of her. Lisanna almost lost it there just thinking about that thought of him doing those things to her._

 _Natsu had led her into an dark alley way where no cars could be heard. Lisanna being a dimwitted, thought it was kinky of him wanting to do it here where anyone could've walk in here and see them having sex. Thrill and excitement ran though her whole entire body filling her body with warm that need to be cool down by Natsu's touches, knowing someone can see them. Natsu pushed her to the brick wall her stomach touching the brick wall and her ass thrusting up to meet Natsu's hips whining softly. Lisanna heard Natsu chuckles, and then a hot breath ghosting over her neck making her fidget and whine softly. "You needy selfish bitch." He said, his voice unusually low and deep. "That's right! I'm a needy and selfish bitch for your touch!" Lisanna admitted moaning out. Lisanna felt Natsu grab a fistful of her hair and thought that he was going to kiss her because he was pulling her head back, and she puckered her lips and closed her eyes. But then she felt him slam her head into the brick wall where she could hear a sickening crack as her head was repeatedly bash into the wall. She screamed as she was tossed like a flimsy doll to the ground. She clutched her head where blood spurt out and ran down her face. "Why would you do that Natsu! Oh God?!" Lisanna shrieked in fear and pain as she tried to stop the blood. She looked up at him but froze in fear, Natsu stared down at her, shadows casting over his eyes making them appear glowing red although his eyes were black, his lips held a smile of insanity and promises of torture. "You hurt Lushy." He simply said waiting for Lisanna to respond but she didn't as she stared at the item Natsu took out from his sweater pocket. A knife, a sharp one, glistened in the orangey sun. She saw Natsu's reflection through the knife. A reflection of a psychopath who has lost his mind. "So I'll hurt you in return for the damages of what you've done." Natsu grinned widely, he walked slowly toward Lisanna who had gotten up and was trying to scoot backwards. Trying to avoid Natsu who was advancing on her with his knife. "Please, Natsu, stop! Think of what you're doing!" Lisanna screamed falling over on her back. "Oh but you see, Lisanna? I already they thought this through." He grinned, chuckling darkly. "You must die, you had hurt Lushy far to much. Now you face the consequences of your actions. Death." Lisanna's eyes widen, she shook all over. And then one burst of energy, she got up running as fast as she could from the fate she was webbed in._

 _Natsu displeased of how it was going, walk leisurely behind Lisanna scraping his knife on the wall creating a loud screeching noise while whistling. "Come back, Lisanna~" he called cackling. "Just accept your fate, and may be I'll consider making your death peacefully. But if you don't~" Natsu trailed on. Lisanna ignored him running as fast as she could, she saw an opening and ran in it thinking Natsu wouldn't bother looking. She stopped to catch her breath, it was quiet. Only her breath could be heard through the silence. "I... Found... You..." Lisanna froze when she heard Natsu's voice slicing through the silence as he appeared from the way she came. "Leave me alone! Please!" Lisanna cried out as she started to run again, we felt fear hitting her as she realized that she had hit a dead end. "No, no, no, no, no! Please! You can't do this to me?!" Lisanna shrieked pounding the wall, crying._

 _"Well, I guess this is the end of you..." Natsu appeared a smile graced on his face. Lisanna slid down crying, "Please, Natsu. Please spare me! I promise the bottom of my heart to leave Lucy alone. Please!" Lisanna pleaded. Natsu stopped and brought a finger up to his chin as if he was thinking, "Hmmm... let me think of that. How about no?" Lisanna let out a cry. "Even I did spare you and you may have left Lushy alone. I know you'll report me to the police, and that's a bad thing. You see? I still dont want to go to prison, I still have many people on my list to kill. And you're one of them!" Natsu jumped on Lisanna. When he had a fidgeting Lisanna securely under him. He brought his knife up and then with a smile of pleasure, he brought the knife down plunging it into her left shoulder making a high scream pitch to come out of her mouth. Natsu laughed maniacally as he plunged the other knife into her right shoulder. "SOMEBODY HELP ME?!" Lisanna gurgled out as blood spilled out her mouth. "My sweet, sweet Lisanna. No body will hear your scream no matter how much you scream the top of your lungs." Natsu giggled._

 _"Now how about some torture, hmm?" He started to slash any flesh he could find. Lisanna let out a gurgle scream. Tongue licking over bloodied stain lips, Natsu plunge his knife right into her stomach and dragged the knife down her stomach as if he was dissecting her._

 _Lisanna arched her back and let a bloodcurdling scream. Natsu pried her stomach open and then grabbed her intestines out. "One, two, three..." Natsu went on pulling out her intestines and organs from her body. Blood went everywhere from Natsu flinging blood from his hands. Lisanna was blacking out and coming back to conscious. She looked down seeing Natsu sitting atop of her pulling out her organs. Lisanna puked out blood from the sight of Natsu pulling out her organs, she didn't budge anymore as she was losing too much blood. "Already exhausted? Well, that's not fun." Natsu frowned but grinned as he cut her open even more. Lisanna gurgled, sluggishly trying to throw Natsu off of her but couldn't as the pain burned through her torso._

 _"The finishing touches~" Natsu said in a sing song voicing grabbing her heart in his bloodied hands. Lisanna blankly looked at him doing nothing as she looked at him through her slowly dimming eyes. He looked at her with a psychotic smile on his face, he teared her heart open with his fingers giggling madly._

 _And with that, Lisanna's eyes rolled in the back if her head as her head lolled to the side and her body stilled._

 _"Already dead? That wasn't fun at all!" Natsu pouted childishly but smiled again. "But at least I gotten rid of you."_

Natsu snapped out if his thoughts when he felt someone shook him. He looked slightly down to see Lucy shaking him. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." He apologized. "I can see that," Lucy mused.

"Come on, or we will be late for class." Lucy said going back into her shell. She looked down at the marble floor avoiding Natsu's gaze. He pouted at her, why must she always be so shy around him. But he grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders laughing out loud.

* * *

Natsu twitched when he saw love note in Lucy's hands. He was waiting patiently for Lucy by her locker. When she had opened her locker, a note fell out. Guess who it was? Guess? If you were correct, congratulation! Those who didn't, I don't what to say, it's obvious who it could be. It's Sting Eucliffe. That man whore is trying to steal _my_ woman away from me. That's it, he has to go _now_! Natsu screamed inside his head twitching all over. It has been a week and Natsu thinks it's the perfect time to get rid of him now.

Sting has been separating Lucy and him and Natsu was getting angrier by the second, whenever Sting pops out of nowhere when he and Lucy were alone together. He manages to take her away from him! And Sting thinks that he doesn't sees the way he tries to touch Lucy. He can't touch Lucy! She's mine!

Natsu grabbed the note out of Lucy's hand and then ripped it to shreds. "HEY! What's your problem, Natsu?" Lucy shouted at him as she watched him rip the love note from Sting, a part.

Natsu pulled her into a hug burying his head into her shoulder. He tightened his hold on her, he had took a whiff of her smell. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla, she smells so good... "I'm afraid that you'll leave me for Sting. I don't want to lose you, you're my friend." Natsu innocently said trying to pull the guilt card on Lucy. It worked, Lucy started to feel guilty. She hesitantly hugged him back, "I wouldn't leave you, Natsu. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was." Lucy apologized. Natsu smirked, he hugged her back even tighter. "I'm so glad that you aren't! I would've been so lonely without you!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Lucy smiled slightly hugging him back.

Days passed and it was Thursday now, Natsu drummed his fingers on his desk in boredom tuning out the teacher who was talking about history. Natsu decided to pay his attention out of the window instead of listening to the teacher who went on an on about boring old history.

Natsu flicked his eyes everywhere with boredom presented on his face. Natsu's eyes widen and his fingers stopped drumming on his desk as he witnessed something equally interesting and irritatingly. Under one of the many bloomed cherry blossoms, he witnessed Sting holding Lucy tightly and then he saw him kissed her lips. Natsu's eyes narrowed down and a low growl came out of his throat not liking what he was seeing.

Sting WAS dead meat. He kept watching them as Sting twirled Lucy around, he could even hear Lucy laughing out loud with happiness on her face. Natsu pounded on his desk, that should HAVE been him, who was twirling Lucy around and kissing her and embracing her. But instead it was Sting!

"Mr. Dragneel, is there a problem?" Natsu glanced up to see the female history teacher, Mrs. James, tapping her feet with arms crossed and a glare in her eyes. "No ma'am, I just accidentally hit my knee under the desk, I'm sorrh for disrupting the class of my clumsiness!" Natsu cheerfully apologized sliding his hand down to fake rubbing his injured knee. She nodded her head in approval, accepting his excuse before continuing on her explanation.

Natsu turned his head back at the window just to see Sting and Lucy walking away, holding hands. He glared down at them.

Sting, you're going down.

* * *

Friday came and classes were dismiss for the day, Natsu had walked Lucy to her dorm room before bidding her goodbye. Natsu went into his room to grab one of his favorite knife and hid it inside his sweater.

After two hour passed, Natsu saw all the football players come out of the lockers except Sting. Natsu grinned that was perfect.

He walked inside the lockers and locked the door behind him in case any of the football players had forgotten something and decided to come back to get it. He heard a shower going on.

He pulled out his knife and slowly and stealthily walked up behind Sting. He pulled his knife back and plunged it into Sting's back. Sting let out a shout before crippling down to the floor holding his wounded back.

He glanced back at the person who stabbed him, his blue eyes widen in shock when he saw Natsu standing there with a knife dripping with his blood.

Three words that came out of Natsu's mouth before he lunged at Sting with his knife raised

Lucy is mine.

* * *

I hoped you liked this! I'm sorry if the ending kind of felt rushed, because I was rushing.

But anyways, I hoped you like it! If you do, please flavor, follow, and review please. All would be very much appreciated.

See you in the next chapter.

BYE!


	3. Sweet Dreams, Juvia Lockser

Lucy heard snippets of whispers going around the hallways and sometimes cries, she glanced nervously as a girl fell down unto her knees sobbing. What was happening? Lucy hugged herself and continued walking. Yesterday, the police had found Lisanna's body near the school in a alleyway, completely mutilated! The one who had found Lisanna's body was three young boys at the age of 13 or 14 years old, they were completely terrified. Poor boys, must be traumatized now. But they did the right thing by reporting it to the police right away, what Lucy had heard on the news was that Lisanna's body parts were strewn everywhere and blood was splattered across the brick walls The police had even admitted that this crime was one of the most horrifying scene they had ever seen!

 _Did you hear? Sting is dead!_

Lucy froze as she passed by a couple of young boys huddling together whispering to each other loudly. She had caught what they had said, she slowly turned to them with widen eyes.

 _It can't be! Sting is dead. DEAD?! How did it happen?_

Lucy looked over to see a blunette sobbing muttering Sting's name under her breath as her friends circled around her and tried to comfort her by hugging and whispering sweet nothingness into her ears.

 _We don't know what happened, all the things we had heard from others is that Sting was found dead in the boys locker rooms with so many gashes and- I think I'm going to be sick! They had found carved words in Sting's skin that kept repeating mine and you can't have her. They said they had found the murder weapon, but no fingerprints..._

Lucy was now shaking thinking about the horrible fate Sting had gone. She was slowly beginning to become paranoid, what the boy said about carvings of that made it felt as if it was for her, nonetheless, she continued walking slowly while trying to listen to the gossip the students where taking about Sting.

 _Your saying that there might be a murderer running around the campus?_

 _It's a guess! Don't take my words for word! But you must have to admit, the police had found Lisanna's body near the school yesterday and Sting was found dead in the locker rooms. Maybe the future murders might take place near the campus ground, but if there is really a murderer running around the campus, I'm getting outta here!_

 _I want to leave, but at the same time. I don't want to, this a one life opportunity! This is one of the best colleges in the world! I don't want to waste it by leaving because of a murderer on campus!_

 _Fuck that! I'm leaving! I don't want to end up the next victim of this murderer running around the campus! Best college in the world or not, I'm still leaving! I value my life more then being in the college?!_

 _You're such dick! You promised me that we would finish college together! You're spooked by a fucking a murderer? Ever thought that maybe the murderer might not come back? You know what? Fuck you! Leave for all I fucking care! I'm staying and I'm going to finish college by myself!  
_

Lucy's head was swirling around as people's conversations were getting out of hand, a riot was happening. People were yelling at each other and others were crying and some people were starting to fight with each other.

 _I want to go home!_

 _You asshole! You dare start a fight with me? Bring it on you cunt licker punk ass bitch! BRING IT ON?!_

 _Stop, stop, STOP FIGHTING?! Have you guys lost your mind? You guys are behaving like wild animals!_

Dear Lord, this is giving her a headache and she wanted it to stop right _now_. Lucy hurriedly ran down the hallway trying to block the yells and screams from the students. During the midst of the chaos, she ran straight into a broad chest. She mumbled an apology and was getting up when a hand was offered before her. She glanced up to see a bluenette with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" A deep voice yet filled with worry called out for her. "Yeah I'm fine, thank you for asking." Lucy responded accepting his hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Man, what a riot happening in the hallways. I'm surprised that no teachers had come to stop the students, but yet again. Everyone is in shock." He sighed shaking his head. He put his attention on Lucy before he smiled warmly, "I'm Gray Fullbuster, what's your name?" Lucy smiled at him." I'm Lucy Heartfilia, pleasure to meet you Gray." He nodded, "You want to get out of here? The noise is hurting my head." Lucy agreed and followed after him but without having a chill crawl up her spine. She glanced back warily to only see another bluenette, the bluenette was hidden behind one of the many pillars, giving Lucy one of the most darkest and terrifying glares ever! Even more when Lisanna would stare at her.

Lucy quickly turned her head and fast walk to catch up with Gray, they went outside where it was much, much more calmer and quieter then the chaos that was ensuing in the hallways. They sat in a near by bench that displayed a medium size pond with koi fishes swimming gracefully sending ripples to appear on the surface. "Geez, people are overreacting. It's only two murders and they're freaking out already?" He paused looking at Lucy when he noticed that Lucy had her head tilted a bit and her eyebrows were furrowed. "I mean, it is pretty terrible that this had happened. It's just that, people make it feel as if it is the most horrible thing that has ever happened. There has been way more terrifying shit that has happened. You get want I mean?" Lucy looked at him before nodding her head comprehending what he means. He sighed in relief, "Good, at least you don't stare at me as if I had lost my fucking head." Lucy's lips twitched.

"Gray-sama~"

Gray instantly paled and he groaned, "It's _her_." Lucy didn't have to turn around before she was hit behind the back and the same bluenette that was hiding behind the pillars before, engulf Gray into a tight squeezing hug.

"Gray-sama, is love-rival annoying you? Juvia will make _sure_ she doesn't talk or touch you ever again." Her deep dead blue eyes stared at Lucy with something glinting in her eyes and Lucy immediately turned away. The way she has said that sentence made Lucy think that she meant literally and the way she had used third person had added a bit more fear. "No Juvia, there would be none of that." Gray growled trying to loosen Juvia's arms that was slightly choking him. Juvia stared down at Gray with hurt and anger in her eyes, "But why? Why are you helping _her_?" She beckoned towards Lucy who slightly shrunk back from such intensity from Juvia. She glared at Lucy before she slowly started to stalk toward Lucy who glanced up at Juvia, "Oh Juvia may know! Maybe she has brainwashed Juvia's _lover_ , Juvia will make you pay for brainwashing Gray-sama..." Lucy, now alarmed, got up from the sea. "Juvia, stop it!" Gray said grabbing Juvia's elbow. "Oh as much Juvia loves how you are touching Juvia, Juvia must teach this _girl_ that Gray-sama is Juvia's." She said shaking her elbow out of Gray's grasp and ran towards Lucy. Lucy immediately had her self defense up, as Juvia ran up to her, Juvia pulled back her right arm curling her fist to throw out a punch. Lucy had grabbed the punch and had successfully stopped the punch from landing a bruise on her face. Lucy pushed her back, "So you got guts against Juvia, huh? Well, you won't after Juvia's done with you!" She spat returning to try and hurt Lucy. She didn't even get a chance to get near Lucy before an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let go of me Gray-sama! She deserves to know her place! GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S?!" She screeched. "What are saying? I'm not this Gray-sama or something, I'm Natsu! And I _kindly_ ask you to not touch Lushy ever again... _or else_." Natsu whispered darkly under his breath for Juvia to only hear.

Juvia stiffened when she heard him, " _So you heard me? Good. I'm going to say this once, so you better listen carefully, Juvia. If I ever see you trying to hurt MY Lushy, don't expect to see a knife stabbing you from behind the back._ " Juvia's eyes widen in shock from the statement. Gray had ran to check if Lucy was alright, leaving her alone with Natsu who was still holding her from the waist; but now his grip had become the bruising type grip. " _So it was you? You're the one who caused the death of Sting? And maybe Lisanna's too?_ " Juvia whispered. Natsu let out a harsh low laugh, " _Impressive, so you aren't as dumb as I thought you were. I must give you props for_ that." Juvia gritted her teeth, her nails dug into Natsu's arm making him hiss slightly. " _You won't get away with this! I promise! I'll make sure everyone finds out what you have done and your true natures!_ " Natsu yet again, gave out a laughter. " _You're funny! You actually think you can take me down? I killed Lisanna and Sting and yet I have not been founded yet. So what makes you think I wouldn't get away with the next murder, hmm? Oh, and another thing. You can try and expose me, I'll like to see you try. But because my high reputation with everyone, I bet that no one would listen to a girl that obsesses over Gray Fullbuster. What a shame._ " Natsu sighed showing fake sadness before snickering.

Natsu finally let go of Juvia, she turned to him with such determination and hate in her eyes. "Don't be so cocky so much, Dragneel. In the end, you'll lose!" She yelled catching the attention of Lucy and Gray. Natsu gave a fake grin, "I'll be looking forward to that!" Juvia huffed and glared at him one final time and grabbed Gray's arm dragging him away.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked as she watched Gray being dragged away by a fuming Juvia. "Oh nothing! Something you wouldn't be interested in!" Natsu said grinning wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She glanced up at him doubtfully but nodded her head any way.

"Any way, I want to show you something! I think you'll love it! Or I hope so you do," Natsu didn't even let Lucy say anything before he had already started to drag her off to where he wanted to show her.

* * *

~One week later~

Lucy was sitting in the quiet library completely at bliss from being away from Natsu for just a couple hours or so. Lucy was honestly convinced that Natsu had no friends because he literally hangs out with her only every single day. Never less, Lucy sighed in content.

But that bliss was cut short when she heard the chair in front of her screech indicating that someone was occupying that spot. Lucy glanced up from her book to only see dead blue eyes staring right back at her. "Jesus! That you, Juvia?" Lucy muttered recovering from the shock. Juvia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Who else would it be?" Lucy gently scratched her head sheepishly, "Uh, Natsu?" Juvia had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding. "Well, since we are on the topic about him, Juvia wants to warn you about him." Lucy scrunched up her face in confusion. Why would Juvia want to warn her about Natsu? "Uh, okay?" Lucy closed her book, but without leaving a bookmark in the page she was on and then set in on the table before lacing her hands together to prepare whatever Juvia was going to say.

"Natsu is not what he says he is." Juvia started leaving Lucy even more confused. "What do you mean? What do you mean by Natsu is not what he says he is?" Juvia answered, "Natsu's dangerous, he may look happy and optimistic on the outside. But he is a cold blooded killer in the inside, Juvia don't care if you believe Juvia or not, but take Juvia's warning. You better watch out for him, he loves you, loves you enough to murder people out of cold blood, even Juvia can't kill a person for Gray-sama." Juvia sighed sadly before looking at Lucy with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I sympathize you, dearly, may God have mercy on your soul for what may occur in the future of this college. And please take my word, if this may be my last..." And with that Juvia was gone, out of the library walking down the hallways before disappearing from turning a corner.

Lucy slumped down her chair completely out of it from the conversation with Juvia. _Natsu loves you, loves you enough to murder people out of cold blood..._ This was all too unsettling for Lucy. Everything Juvia has said had hit a point.

She sighed and got up picking her books and was going back to her dorm room for she was done with classes for today.

She'll keep Juvia's warning in her head.

* * *

Juvia walked into the girls' bathroom hearing no one in the stalls, she stopped and turned toward the door. "Come out and stop following me Natsu." Juvia called out calmly. Natsu opened the door and smiled maniacally before locking the door behind him, during h was doing that, Juvia noticed he had gloves on. He had both of his hands wrapped behind him.

"Aww~ that was such an adorable farewell. Although I did not like how you told Lucy, it's sad how you already given up. It has been only a week!" He cackled, Juvia glared at him. "Juvia doesn't care if Juvia dies, Juvia knows that one day somebody and which Juvia hopes is love-rival would soon find out that you were a psychotic psychopath!" He laughed finally revealing what was behind his back, a knife. "Hey! That rhymed!" Juvia glared at him.

"Well you ready to meet your fate?" Natsu stalked toward Juvia who walked backward to leave a space between them. "Fine! You may have won, but those who came out victorious with such evil deeds would always fall." Juvia said closing her eyes as Natsu grabbed her neck tightly making her choke.

"You annoy the fuck outta of me. I'm glad I have finally get to kill you! And I'll shall make you for trying to hurt Lushy!" Natsu laughed insanely slowly starting to slice her, Juvia bit her lip trying not to give Natsu the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

Juvia's tightened her closed eyes.

 _Drip._

The sound of her tear hitting the ground gave her some sort of comfort.

She let a tiny smile upon her face.

"Heh? You still have the guts to even smile? I'll make sure I hurt you with my knife before I kill you..."

Natsu's voice disappeared into the background as Juvia tuned him out in favor of listening to her thoughts.

Please take my warning love-rival, for it's only for your safety from this psychopath.

And Juvia loves you Gray-sama...

With all of her heart, even in the after-life.

Maybe we'll see each other again.

Until then...

 _Slash!_

"Sweet dreams, Juvia Lockser..."

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this...

If you do, please favor, review, and follow. It'll be appreciated by me very much

If I don't update the next chapter next week or the week after that and or the week after that... you know the gist

Please don't feel panic.

Life has been a complete utterly shit to me, and I'm feeling out of it.

I hope you guys understand

So um... see you in the next chapter bye.


	4. Another Murder?

It was nighttime, everything all so silent. The moon shining down the earth with its pale bluish light sending a tiny light that would help guide the people through the darkness, and insects chirping away its song. It was nighttime, everything all so silent... Was broken by an anguishing, heart wrenching cry that sliced through the silence like a knife.

Lucy flung up from her bed as she had heard the cry, she hesitately stepped out from her warm cacoon and listened to see if she could hear the cry again. With her patience, it did. The cry came again much louder and more heartbroken, Lucy heard the door from next door being opened. She too opened the door to only see that all of the students were in the hallway in a tousled mess but yet with fear and alarm in their eyes.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I don't know! And I'm not going to see what it was!" Another responded.

"You guys be quiet! Who ever it is, we don't want them to know we're here."

For awhile, they stood out in the hallway listening to the cry.

It was filled with so much sadness.

Lucy saw how some had perplexed face as they listened to the heartbreaking cry.

It was wrenching their heart.

Lucy had enough and decided to go by herself to investigate what it was (I know, stereotypical horror scene where one idiot decides to go investigate what ever made a sound to only meet their death. I know, dont judge :3). She walked down the dark hallways and turned a left then a right and then another right but backtracked when the cry had gone farther away and so took the left instead.

Finally she came upon a door that was widen a little bit letting light seep out casting ghostly shadows. She felt nervous of what she was going to find, but brave she was. She step forward and grasped the knob silently pushing it farther to view what was inside. Lucy fell backwards with a scream, inside, she saw Gray grasping a bloody and lifeless body of the once Juvia Lockser. Gray was wet with blood; his hands, his forearm, and his chest was soaked with Juvia's blood.

He was rocking back and forth crying out Juvia's name. Tears kept falling down his face, Lucy watched in sadness as Gray buried his face into Juvia's bloody curls. Lucy winced when she saw all the wounds on Juvia's body. It was brutal and terrifying to look at. "I'm going to kill this murderer! ITS NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS?!" Gray roared as a choke of a sob came out of his throat. "It killed Juvia... It killed her... It killed the person I loved..." Gray silently said, he held Juvia's body tightly to his chest. "I'm never going to see Juvia ever again," Tears rolled down his face realizing that it was true, he was never going to get to see Juvia's laughter or smile or her stalkish ways anymore. He was going to miss her so, so much, "I still have so many things to talk to you about... So many things... I didn't even get to tell you how much I love you..." Lucy looked away as her vision began to blur from her tears, this murderer was ruining many people's life. It was taking people's most precious thing away from them. This murderer must be stopped once and for all.

"So please... Please come back, Juvia? Please? I promise I'll be nicer to you, I promise I'll take even more care of you, I promise I'll give you more of my attention. So please for the love of God, please come back!"

Lucy walked over him and kneeled beside him, whether Gray may have or may not have seen her, he was ignoring her. Lucy gently pried his tight grip on Juvis's body which he had protested and pulled him into her embrace. Gray stilled immensely when he was pulled into Lucy's arms, he felt one of her hands going through his hair. And then a soothing and calm voice singing softly to him, he stared up at Lucy who looked back down at him with a sad watery smile on her face. He kept staring at her as she sung to him, her face began to blur as tears well up in his eyes again. She gently wiped away his tears, "Hey are you guys okay? I heard screaming what happen-" Lucy and Gray looked at the opened door to only see Natsu standing there in the doorway with a look of shock and a perculiar emotions swimming inside his eyes.

Grsy immediately rubbed away his tears and let go of Lucy's embrace to go back to Juvia's side, Lucy stared at Natsu with an expressionless face and so did Natsu.

 _Natsu loves you, loves you enough to murder people out of cold blood..._

 _Please take my word, if this may be my last..._

A fear Lucy has never had felt before swelled in her chest as she felt fear beginning to present itself on her face. Juvia was not lying. But it couldn't have been Natsu. Right? That thought did not ease her at all, it only made her feel fear even more. Shivers raked through her body as she kept her gaze on the ground instead at Natsu. Of course, her behavior did not go unnoticed by Natsu who glared at Juvia's corpse with pure hatred before swiping it off of his face in fear they'll get suspicious. Lucy shakily grabbed Gray's shoulder, "Come on, we have to go and report this to the principle." Gray stared at Lucy before looking back at Juvia with a sad and longing look before sighing and obliged.

They got up and headed towards the door where Natsu still stood there, they slipped passed but Natsu shot his hand out to grab at Lucy's shoulder. Lucy immediately tensed up when it happened, Gray looked back when he was suddenly stopped to only see Natsu holding Lucy's shoulder with a bruising grip. Lucy looked at him him with fear and a look of pleading for help. With a frown and fury rising, "Stop it, you're hurting her!" Natsu looked at him with a intense glare. "Stay out of this, Fullbuster!" He snapped. Gray growled before throwing Natsu's hand off Lucy's shoulder whom sighed in relief. Gray proceeded to drag Lucy away but without giving Natsu one last heating glare.

When Gray and Lucy were completely out of sight, Natsu turned around and looked back at Juvia's body. He glared at her as if it was her entire fault, "FUCKING BITCH?!" Natsu roared with hatred before kicking Juvia's body with great force which landed her a good meter away where she was from. He then began stomping on her with force panting heavily, "Fucking. Bitch. Ruined. All. My. Plans!"

Natsu slowly gained his breathing again after he had taken his anger out on Juvia's corpse. He ran a hand through his messy pink hair before leaving the bathroom with rage rolling off of him like waves.

* * *

A few days passed ever since the incident, many students began to leave the campus in fear and the principle wasn't doing anything about it; he was simply letting them leave. And the remaining students on campus just pretended that nothing has happened just going along with their lives. Lucy has stuck with Gray ever since the death of Juvia and doing all she could to cheer him up. To say the least, Natsu was pissed. One because he didn't have anymore quality time with Lucy who stuck with Gray and trying to help him slowly move on from Juvia's death and two, when Lucy wasn't with Gray. She would try to avoid him as if he was like a plague. And it infuriated him to no end! He punched his wall over and over in anger, "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK?!" He threw all of his papers that was laying on his desk down to the ground. He huffed in anger but stopped when he heard a knock on his door. "Hey, dude? You okay in there? I heard you swearing like, a lot, you okay dude?" Natsu slowing breathed before answering. "Yeah I'm okay! Just you know how homework is! A complete bitch to my ass," Natsu heard a muffled chuckle. "Well okay then, just was worried and all. But anyway, I gotta go. Hope you finished your homework, I guess. And goodnight," Natsu bid good night to the person and listened as the footsteps slowly grow faint.

He sighed siting down as he rubbed his temples. Why must Lucy be so hard? Well it doesn't matter. Natsu smiled, maybe he should go and check up on her. Yeah... That seemed like an appealing idea. He grabbed a knife (just in case, you may never what would happen) and slipped it into his pocket of his sweater and his keys to his dorm. Then slipping out of his door and down the hallway with haste.

He came through her window, he quietly opened the window and slipped inside her dark room. He stealthily walked over the side of her bed and sat on the corner of her bed. He silently stared at her beautiful sleeping face with a soft smile on his face. He brushed away a falling strand of hair from her face, "You're so beautiful, I'm glad I met someone as precious and gorgeous as you." Natsu softly said rubbing her cheek gently. He stopped when he saw her face contorting in discomfort but eased back to peacefulness.

Natsu smiled before leaning in to brushed his lips on her forehead. He felt a spark of electricity when is lips got contact to her skin. He felt excitement and anticipation running through his body. He wanted do so much more with her, but he wanted Lucy to be awake when he takes her. Wanted her to feel the intense pleasure when he touches her here and there. Natsu groaned under his breath with the thought, he glanced at Lucy with lust and desire in his eyes. Oh how much he wished he could have his way with her now. But he was a gentleman, he won't have his way with her in her sleep. That's not exciting at all.

He sighed before petting her hair again before going lower, touching her arm and then with a sudden boldness. Lightly gripped on her left breast feeling the roundness and softness before running his hand on her waist before landing it on her round deliciously plump hip. He gulped harshly feels arouse just by touching her. He got up swiftly but stopped hen he saw the flashing light of her phone that was on her nightstand going off, he grabbed it and checked what it was.

It was a text.

From Gray Fullbuster.

 **Hey, it's me, Gray. Obviously, sorry for being an idiot. But I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being there for me and trying the best as you can to cheer me up after you know what happened. I'm really sorry for having to put you in that situation, but thanks for being there for me again and being one of the best and supportive friend. You're honestly one of the most humbleness and sweetest and kind hearted friend I could ever have. But yeah, I think that's all. I just wanted to say thank you. Well, sorry for intruding. See you tomorrow.**

 **-Gray**

Natsu growled threatening, he didn't like it! Gray was getting too _close_ to Lucy. And he hated it. It was supposed to be only him and him alone that could only get close to Lucy! Not Gray! He immediately deleted the text and set her phone back on the nightstand before going out the window again and closing the window behind him before disappearing into the blackness of the night. With his knife in hand and rage and hatred rolling off of him like darkness, he grinned maniacally.

Tonight, someone unfortunately is going to get their blood shed...

* * *

Lucy walked down the almost empty hallway that was not filled with the once bustling students. She sighed, she looking through the the students try into find the familiar mop of blue hair. She felt someone gabbing gently in her elbow, thinking it was Gray. She turned around with a bright smile, "Good morning, Gr-" She stopped mid sentence when instead of the person she thought that grabbed her elbow was Natsu. Natsu. The person she has been trying to avoid. She saw his narrowed eyes, "Gee, thanks! But nope! I'm not Gray Fullbuster," He tilted his head at her with a wide grin. Lucy laughed awkwardly before faltering, " Hey, listen Na-" She was once again cut off. "I got to show you something really cool, come on!" Natsu started to pull her to wherever he was taking her.

"Just wait for a second will yah?" Lucy shouted but faltered when she realized she rose her voice. Natsu stopped immediately turning around to her in shock that she rose her voice at him.

"Look, I think... I think we should stop being friends." Lucy looked up just to see an early calm look on his face with unpredictable eyes. She shuddered, "Why?" Lucy looked like she didn't know what to say.

"I just... I don't know, I'm sorry." Lucy turned around and left Natsu who stood there processing what Lucy was saying. She was just joking right? Right. She wouldn't leave him, he knows she wouldn't. He smiled, yeah. She _wouldn't_ dare leave him. He watched her retreating back chuckling before turning around with his hands in his pockets and disappearing into the crowd while whistling "Somewhere over the Rainbow" in a eerily way.

Lucy saw Gray in the midst of students, she shouted at him who turned around with confusion but was soon replaced by a smile when he saw it was her who called out his name. He waved at her which Lucy did simultaneously.

"Hey Lucy," He greeted her warmly with mirth in hues dark blue eyes. "Hello!" Lucy cheerfully responded back. "Did you get my text?" Lucy froze with confusion on her face. "Your text? I don't think so?" Lucy pulled her phone out of the pocket of her skirt and checked to see if she had a recent text message. "Yeah, I don't have a text message from you." It was a Gray's turn to have confusion in his face. "What? Are you sure? I know I had sent you a text message." Lucy shown him her messages but didn't have any recent messages from him. "That's odd? I swore I sent you a message." Gray pulled out his phone the check his messages. "See, it's right here." Lucy leaned forward as her eyes followed the lines of the message. "Are you sure you didn't just accidentally delete it?" Lucy frowned. "I would've remember if I had deleted it." And then something dawned on Lucy like cold bucket of ice. "W-What if someone deleted it without me knowing?" Gray looked at her, "It could be a possibility."

Lucy felt a cold dread hung over her, she felt Gray grab her shoulders in a comforting way. "Come one, we shouldn't dwell on this. For all we know, this could be just a one time thing. Come on, you must be hungry." And just after that, Lucy's stomach growled making her blush in embarrassment and Gray laughing merrily. "As I thought, come on."

Once they got inside the cafeteria, they noticed people surrounding the giant flat screen TV that had the news on full blast that the sound bounced around the large cafeteria.

"Just yesterday night, there was another murder crimes scene taken place in a hotel with the victim Anna Henderson completely multilated and seemed to be raped. There was something written in the walls, with what we believed is in Anna's blood, in a language we have not seen before. Many investigators are thinking this is somehow linking to the murders that had recently happened in the prestigious academy, Fairy Tail College. But we are not for sure yet, but we shall keep all of you further noticed."

Everyone was quiet after that, there was barely no sound but the TV buzzing with advertisements.

Another murder.

Another murder happened again...

"This is getting out of control." A student piped up.

"Yeah, if this don't stop. This murder is going to keep killing innocent people."

" W-What if the murderer is one of us?"

Another silence plagued them.

"Don't be ridiculous! It can't be one of us!"

"But if it is one of us, we have to keep a look out to see if there is anything suspicious going on."

"Well Natsu was acting abnormally strange yesterday night."

Everyone stared at the male to beckon him to continue. He hesitated with a rub on his back. "Well, he was like cursing loudly for me to hear him and he was punching the wall repeatedly. I came out of my room to ask if he was okay, he sort of like said he was fine and that it was just homework stressing him out but he said it in like a strain voice. I don't know if that's like enough evidence for him to say he was acting strange, but it's not often that you see him extremely anger over something, right?"

Everyone slowly agreed realizing he was right. It wasn't often- no, rare to see Natsu extremely angry over something.

Lucy was frozen as Juvia's warning whispered into her ears about Natsu.

Could it be true?

* * *

Here's the long awaited chapter four! Sorry it taken very long, writers block is a huge bitch in my ass ㈶8. But it's finally here! Yay! Dance party for my lovely viewers! ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ2 But yeah, writers block and also because I have been in love with Gravity Falls for sometime now.

Off topic subject, who's you're OTP in Gravity Falls and whose your favorite charater? My OTP is BillDip and strangely enough, also Tad Strange/Dipper. And if you didn't realize with all the hints I was dropping off of whose my favorite character is, it's Dipper Pines! He's honestly so fucking cute and awkward you can't help just squish him to death!? But my other favorite character is Pacifica, she's kind of bitchy I know, but like she just stands out to me. She completely throws everything away just make her parents happy although it hurts her on the way. And it just makes me feel sympathetic towards her, because like she hides away her true emotions and instead have like a more stronger and tough personality. It's just- GAHHH?!

But anyway I'll like to see you're guys answers to my questions!

If you guys like this please review, favorite, or follow that'll be appreciated by me! And please ignore that mistakes if I have done anything. And sorry there wasn't a lot of gore in this chapter unlike the others.

Until the next chapter!

BOIII!


	5. The Police

Lucy blearily looked up at her ceiling. She blinked her eyes to rid of the sleep in her eyes and stretched while yawning. She swung her legs to the edge of her bed before getting up to start her day, after taking care of her hygiene. She wore her uniform and fixed herself up to look more presentable (plus, she didn't have any guy to really impress) and headed to the kitchen to fix herself up for some cereal and some nice cheap coffee she bought from the local store. She turned on her flat screen TV, that the school provided for the students, to the news. Lucy spooned some coffee beans and put in it her coffee machine while listening to the female reporter go on and on about nothing really important. Lucy grabbed her cereal and her Hello Kitty mug filled with steamy but delicious smelling aroma from the coffee and sat down on her small round table as she watched the news.

 _There's have been another accident with the mysterious murderer that has been going around and killing people. Thankfully, this time the victim had escaped safely and now is resting in the hospital with deep and serious injuries. Five broken bones, a dislocated arm and shoulder, and deep knife gashes but is expecting a full recovery. The lucky man who had survived, his name is Takashi Yugami._

Lucy did a double take as she spat out her coffee when she saw the picture of a young man who had light brown hair with a slight gold undertone, bright honey eyes that had a fleck of emerald dancing through the honey swirls in his eyes as a gentle and soft look presented in his eyes, a small yet beautiful smile stitched across his face. No, no, no, no, NO! Lucy couldn't believe the killer would go after _him_ , he was such a sweet and kind-hearted guy. Takashi didn't deserve this, he didn't! Lucy met him five weeks when she was looking for a book at the library, she found the book she was looking for, but she couldn't reach it. He had help her get the book for her, and then it hit off right there. They talked anything from books, to their lives, and their dreams after they graduated. She liked him very much, they had many things in common, she couldn't understand why the murderer would even go after him.

 _And now, we shall be tuning into Takashi as he explains what had happened that fateful night._

Lucy had realized that the murders would only happen at night. This murderer was much cleverer than Lucy had thought. It's impossible how the killer's identity has not been figured out yet. In fact, it's impossible how the killer has been so clean and not have left a single clue to who he or she is! Lucy watched as they showed Takashi sitting up in his hospital bed as he had a small kitten in his lap which he gently ran his hands through its fur making it purr loudly. Guilt struck her heart as she watched him in such condition, he had bandages on both of his arms while there was a cast on one arm which Lucy predicts is his dislocated arm. Lucy fisted her fingers; she pushed her cereal away in favor of her coffee. She could have stopped it. Lucy could remember that day clearly, he had walked her home. Turns out that he was not a student at Fairy Tail College but instead he was a librarian there, he went to a local college in Magnolia. Lucy smacked herself; she could have gone with him instead going back to her dorm. If she was there, maybe she could've stopped it from happening. Stop the killer from hurting Takashi. But she didn't… And it happened.

 _…The killer was wearing a mask. A devil mask. I guess it fitted him, because how he had not been caught or figured and how he has not left anything behind that could tell who he is._

 _So it's a male then?_

 _Yes, I heard its voice, I'm confident it's a male._

 _Has he said anything to you?_

Lucy noticed how hesitant Takashi was when the reporter had asked him that question. Lucy saw him look directly at the camera, it felt as if he was looking directly at her. Lucy flushed a little of the intensity in his beautiful and gorgeous honey brown eyes with flecks of shiny emerald.

 _Yes, he has said something to me. He told me that he'll kill me in the slowest and painfulness way that anyone could go… And he told me to stay away from Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia._

Lucy froze as her coffee slipped through her fingers and crashed on to the floor shattering the mug in millions of pieces and the coffee started to pool everywhere. His words ringing in her ears like a mantra. She knew it, it was her fault. And now he doesn't want to see her again. Her eyes began to blur, she profusely rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands as she let out a shuttering breath as a sob threatened to rip through her throat.

 _But I'll never stop seeing you, Lucy._

Lucy stilled as she glanced up at the TV in disbelief but yet relief and joy. She saw how a happy and soft look glazed through his eyes as a wide smile broke out on his face.

 _If you're watching this Lucy, I want you to know that I'll never leave you. If you think I actually would just because a meaningless threat, then you're wrong! I'll never leave you behind, you honestly have been the best person I had ever meet in just a couple days. You're honestly the bests friend I could ever have asked for. So wait for me when I'm finally recovered, okay? So until then, you better not forget me! Or I'll never forgive you for having fun without me!_

Lucy laughed as tears slipped out from the corner of her eyes as a fluttery feeling grew in her stomach as he beamed happily at the camera with a glossy look in his eyes stating he was close to tears.

"Oh Takashi, you know I could never forget you after this…" Lucy whispered with warmth spreading through her.

Lucy checked the time before shrieking in shock as she saw what time it was. "IIII'MMM LLAATTTE?!" She jumped out of her seat turning off the TV as she grabbed her bag and hastily grabbed her key card for her dorm and slipping it into her bag's pocket while multitasking by trying to put her boots on and grabbing all of her sheets from Biology. She threw open her door before closing it and sprinting down the corridor before turning a right then a left then straight which led to the front door. She sprinted across the courtyard to her Biology class with a large wide grin spread across her face which hurts her cheeks. Lucy didn't give a damn that she was an hour late because watching the news was worth being late.

Class went by smoothly for Lucy as she still hears Takashi's voice ringing in her head. Many people had taken notice of Lucy's happier mood and behavior. Some people smile at her as they knew what was the reason why she was more chipper and happier. Lucy sighed happily as she drifted through the hallway holding her bag closely to her chest as she kept thinking about Takashi's words.

"Woah, someone's really happy today ain't she? Is it because of that Takashi guy's beautiful and tearful speech for some lady by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, hm?" Lucy looked to her left and looked up a little bit as Gray's eyes peered down at her with a playful smirk on his lips. Lucy only grinned before playfully punching him on the shoulder, "Psh, fuck yeah! I have never been this happy before, besides getting in to Fairy Tail College." Gray only chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Guessing you feel better?" Lucy only nodded her head as she started to skip slightly. "Heck yeah, I feel so fan-fucking-tastic that I could take on the world!" Lucy fisted pumped into the air as she skipped around Gray letting out an airy and bell-like laughter and Gray joined with her. He was really amused by her enthusiasm and how she was behaving.

But that amusement past as he felt someone staring intently at them, he glanced behind to see who was staring at them to only see mass of students swishing around people to get to their destination or just cluttering around the halls talking and laughing with their friends. But he didn't see the culprit.

"Gray?"

He looked back at Lucy to only see concern on her face. "Are you alright? You were quiet for a long time now." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm fine, but did you feel as if someone was staring at us?" She had a frown on her face as she pondered before slowly shaking her head. "No, I don't feel as if someone is staring at us. Why? Was there someone watching us?" A look of worriedness and paranoid appeared on her face as she glanced behind him. "Oh, okay then. I guess it was just my imagination then, haven't been sleeping right after Juvia's death." Gray lied. He was getting enough sleep, since he had accepted that Juvia was finally gone and that she was never coming back to him, but he still feel hurt thinking about her. A look of empathy filled upon her face. "I know how it feels." Gray cocked his head to the side with curiosity in his eyes. "You know how it feels?" Lucy nodded her head slowly walking silently away kicking at nothing and Gray following behind her waiting for her answer. The hallways were empty by then since the students had gone into their destined classroom.

"When I was little, my mother passed away by a rare cancer. Even though I was little, somehow I just knew my mother was gone from this world instead of simply "she's in a deep, deep sleep" as what my babysitter Aquarius would say." Gray once again cocked his head in confusion. "Aquarius?" Lucy laughed softly. "I know right? What an interesting and peculiar name, a name she was named after the Zodiac and constellation. I guess it fitted her, because her favorite color was blue. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue everything. Her personality… Well, her personality wasn't the best. Snarky and sarcastic, for my whole eight or nine years spent with her, I thought she hated my guts. Because just how mean she was to me, but that changed when I grew up. Meaning I no longer needed her to babysit me when my father was gone." Gray noticed how her mood slowly started to dampen. "The last day of her babysitting me, she hugged me out of nowhere. She told me she had never hated me and that she never meant to be as mean as she was, it was just her personality. It made it harder for her to feel emotions other than anger. But she said would miss me when she was gone, miss taking care of me, miss yelling at me that she wasn't a mermaid disguised as a human." Lucy laughed at that memory with mirth in her eyes and sadness. "And when she was finally gone, I have never felt such loneliness. She was the only other female in my house besides me, and when she was finally gone. My house just suddenly seemed much emptier… Those days, I spent roaming and turning on loud music throughout the house to rid of the quietness in my home. Rid of that knowing it was just me because my father was always out and always not at home." Gray felt somewhat guilty and sadness. Guilty because he made her remember those sad memories and sadness because he never thought Lucy had such a sad life at home. "You know, coming here because it was my goal to enter into the prestigious academy isn't the reason why I actually came here." She admitted after a few minutes of silence. "Then why did you come here?" Gray asked. Lucy turned to him with a slight smile on her face. "I came here so that I could get away from my father and the empty home that I know longer felt familiar with. Yes, it was my dream to come here, but I came here to be away from him and the empty house but also, I wanted to make him proud of me. Wanted him to be proud of me once I graduated from here with a somewhat high degree in something that I know would help my father and I." Gray was silent as he listened to Lucy.

He only snapped back to life when he heard her laugh, a petty and bitter laugh. "I'm such a hypocrite aren't I? I accepted this scholarship to get away from my father but yet I want to make him happy and proud of me." He watched her as she furiously scrubbed at her eyes. He took her hands that were attacking her eyes and pulled them away. She stared up at him with slightly tinted red eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly, "You aren't as huge of a hypocrite as me, so I wouldn't judge you for wanting to leave but yet wanting to make your father proud of you. If there's anything bothering you, talk to me. That's what friends are here for!" He grinned at her as he saw tears filling in her eyes again. "You're the best!" He laughed as she engulfed him into a tight hug which he returned. And once again, he felt eyes staring at them; but much more intense. Lucy slowly unglued herself from him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Did you feel that? I felt as if someone was watching us?" She whispered for him to only hear, he did somewhat a chin-up nod indicting he agreed with her. "We should go to our class now," he landed both his hands on her shoulders and directed her to their class.

Not once did he felt the intense stare waver, he had glanced everywhere for the culprit. But not once did he see the person who was watching them. He had a fleeting guess that who it might be, but he didn't want to offer his assumption to Lucy. She may be okay now, but he's confident that she was frightened in the core since it was her that the murderer wanted. So silently he guided her to their classroom while throwing suspicious and cautious glances everywhere to see if he could see the murderer.

For sure now that Lucy was the one being targeted by the murderer, Gray was going to do everything in his power to protect her from the murderer.

Even if it left him dying on his own death bed.

* * *

It was after afternoon and classes Lucy had attended were finally finished. Lucy giddily ran up to the golden gates that separated from the campus to the outside world. Lucy hastily fished out her ID card to the security that was on guard of closing and opening the gates. Pretty boring isn't it? The security guard nodded at her before finally opening the gate for her, Lucy was going to visit Takashi. She was giddy to see him again knowing he was recovering just well. She flagged down a taxi before telling the taxi driver to take her to her destination.

She glanced up at the hospital as she hears the taxi speeding away. She pushed the door open and entered with chemicals hitting her nose right away as she went inside. She glanced around the room before going up to the reception desk. A middle age lady was sitting behind the desk clicking away on the keyboards with a concentrated look on her face.

"Um, Hello?"

The lady stopped clacking on the keyboards and looked up at Lucy with a kind smile, "How may I help you, miss?" Lucy smiled nervously before answering. "Would you kindly please direct me to Takashi Yugami's room please." The lady smiled nodding as she started clacking away on her keyboards again. "Are you his significant?" Lucy's blushed deepened on her pale cheeks to the tip of her ears. "Oh no, no, no. I'm his best friend. Not lover." The lady laughed lightly. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought since you were young and pretty. I thought you might have been his girlfriend." Lucy laughed along with her. "Alright, Takashi's room is down that hall, room 201." Lucy gave a quick thanks to the lady before dashing down the hallway looking at the numbers by the doors looking for 201.

"198, 199, 200… Ah here it is!" Lucy smiled brightly before calming herself and making sure no baby hair was sticking out. She knocked on the door out of politeness before entering, there he was, Takashi sitting upright on his bed staring at the nice view of the blue ocean. "Takashi?" Lucy breathlessly said, Lucy noticed just how she sounded like she was running out of air. He glanced at her with surprise on his face, "Lucy!" A grin split across his face. "You're here! You're actually here." Lucy grinned at him. She immediately dash over to him throwing her arms around his neck to hug him but making sure not to touch his hurt shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" Lucy felt him slide his good arm around her waist and squeezed her side as a reassuring comfort. "Sorry, sorry." She shook her head. "No, don't apologize. I should've been the one to apologize, not the other way around. If I was there with you, you wouldn't have been hurt and wouldn't be in the hospital." Lucy looked down dejectedly. She felt him pat her hand, "Hey don't go and punch yourself over it. It's not your fault. So I don't want you blaming yourself. I'm fine; I'm still alive and still kicking!" He said trying to lighten the mood which it successfully did since she started giggling.

"What would I do without you?"

He grinned. "You'll be probably be lost in the dark with no guidance and would've never seen such beautiful, handsome, and gorgeous creature in your entire life." He buffed up his chest and she scoffed lightly swat him on the chest but smiling widely. "You're so stupid." He smiled softly up at her.

"Well maybe that's how I drawn you in to me, because of my personality. Which by the way, is amazing!" Lucy once again scoffed. "You're getting ahead of yourself." He laughed sheepishly at her.

"Seriously, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Lucy eventually came back around 4 o'clock smiling, she found Gray at her dorm with a worried look on his face. "Gray?" He snapped his head up when he heard his name being called, "Lucy!" She was confused when he pulled her into a hug. "Oh thank God you're okay!" She pushed him back, "What do you mean thank God I'm okay?" Gray looked at her, "Maybe we should go to the office," Lucy tilted her head in confusion and slight fear but complied.

Once they got to the office, Gray knocked on the door before entering. Lucy peeked behind Gray's shoulder to see Principal Makarov and police officers. They all glanced up to see who was the intrusion. When the police officers locked eyes on Lucy, they got up.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy hastily nodded her head as she showed herself to them.

"We got a few questions to ask of you about the murderer, if you so please tell us of what you know about the murderer."

Lucy glanced up at Gray who smiled reassuringly at her. Lucy glanced back the police officers who had nonchalant faces making her cringe and try to shrink herself to look smaller. "Lucy it'll be okay. I promise, I'll be here."

"O-Okay."

~.~

Guess who's birthday it is... Guess, just guess!

.

.

.

.

Ding Ding Ding!

You guessed it (I hope you guys got it right) It's my birthday! Me birthday, one more year closer to death! Ain't that something?

I tried making this chapter as long as I could since it's my birthday, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if I took a long time updating it since I was making sure I didn't do any mistakes and revising over it (but I'm pretty sure there's some mistakes hiding somewhere) but if you liked it. Please consider reviewing, favoring, and following because that'll be appreciated by me.

But see you in the next chapter.

Bye!


	6. It Was You All Along

Lucy glanced at the two officers who sat on the opposite of the round table. They all have relocated to a different room to do the interrogation, Lucy's hands fisted into her shirt. A warm hand rested upon her shoulder giving a comforting squeeze. Lucy let out a shuddering breath as she waited for the officers to begin.

"Alright," an officer said as he looked at Lucy. "Do you have any connections with the murderer?" Lucy shook her head vigorous. "No sir, I don't have any connections with the murderer and I don't know why the murderer is so infatuated with me."

The air was filled with silence besides the sound of pencil against paper. "However," Lucy broke the silence. The two officers looked up at her, "All I know or what I am feeling is that the murderer is going after anyone who I have had contact with." Lucy clasped her hands together. "So does that mean you know Anna Henderson then?" Lucy then looked up, she timidly shook her head. "Unfortunately, I don't. I don't know anyone by the name of Anna Henderson." The sound of pencil on paper was heard again. "The murderer, could it be anyone you've known?" Lucy shook her head. "No, it can't be anyone I've known. As a child, I rarely gone outside and so I didn't have that many friends. And those few friends I did have, we all went our separate ways." Then Lucy hesitated which did not go unnoticed by the officers and Gray.

They watched her as Lucy seemed to be fighting with her inner self, finally a sigh came from her. "Although there was this one weird thing that did happen." That perked the officer's attention, "When I first came to the college. I met a guy named Natsu Dragneel, and it also seemed he may have a girlfriend? Either ways, her name was Lisanna Strauss. Uh, the girl that was found dead, anyways, Lisanna was the jealous type. I don't know how to put it, but, she hated seeing Natsu interacting with girls. I guess you could say that she made it her job to ruin any girl's life who ever had the guts to talk to Natsu. And unfortunately, I too was subjected to her cruel ways." Lucy let a bitter and grim smile upon her face as she began to get flashbacks of Lisanna's cruel bullying. "It got to the point where Natsu seemed to have enough of her psychically and verbally bullying me. And then he made a promise," Lucy stopped to exhale, one of the officer was furiously jotting down what she was saying.

"He promised to protect me, from her. Which at first, I thought it was sweet and kind of him. But, it was odd, because the very next day, she was gone. Then few days later, Lisanna was found dead. I just, I never brought it up to him, maybe because I feel like I don't have the guts to find out the truth or I'm just afraid of asking him. But," Lucy paused again before she hung her head down. "I just want this to stop. This murderer is killing all of my friends, I don't want to see any more of my friend winding up dead."

"I assure you, Ms. Heartfilia. This murderer will not get away with it, he will be brought to justice." Lucy nodded her head and thanked the officers. Not much were left to be said and so the officers dismissed Gray and Lucy.

Gray closed the door behind him and then looked at Lucy. "You okay?" Lucy turned to look back at him before nodding. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Gray stayed silent as he nodded his head, "You can go back and take nap." Lucy smiled gratefully, "Would that be alright?" Gray laugh and nodded his head. "Yeah go ahead." Lucy bowed toward him and said her goodbyes.

Gray smiled and waved at her. As she turned the corner and disappeared, his smile slipped off from his face and his hand fell back to his side. A weird sensation bubbled up from his stomach leaving him fidgeting, all of his senses screamed to him to run after Lucy. Dread settled upon his entire being making him move from one foot to the other. He didn't understand why he felt like this, seeing Lucy's turned back was making him anxious. After a while, he sighed and pushed the feeling of anxiety and dread back into a dark corner. He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and turned to walk the opposite way where Lucy went.

* * *

Lucy yawned into her hand, she truly was tired. Despite sleeping so well last night, she was still tired. She couldn't wait to get back to her dorm and just sleep off all of these problems that begun when she came to the college. Luckily for her, she didn't have any classes today. She brought her key out and unlocked her door.

She closed the door behind her without locking it and dropped her bag by the door and kicked her shoes off. She inelegantly flopped on to her bed, sighing in bliss from the soft blanket that pressed against her face. She dozed off and was almost ready to knock out when she heard a voice, "I've been waiting for you, Lushy." Her eyes snapped wide open and she rocketed off from her bed, laying on the floor, she looked up to see Natsu laying against her wall with his arm crossed. Her eyes gravitated towards the window, that she knew she closed that early morning, where it was opened.

"N-Natsu," Lucy stuttered as she stood up. "The one and only! However, I'm hurt. Lushy, _I'm hurt_." Natsu emphasized as he uncrossed his arms and stared at Lucy with his dark eyes that slowly began to register rage in them. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Natsu slowly began to stalk towards Lucy, making her stumble backwards. "I-I told you! We should stop being friends, why else would I not talk to you anymore?" Natsu glowered at her, "You're lying." Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and then annoyance and irritation presented on her face. "Why would I lie about this? I'm serious! I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Lucy yelled.

"Why!" Natsu yelled back as he slowly began his advancement on Lucy. "Tell me, huh. Tell me why we can't be friends anymore." Lucy grit her teeth, "Because you don't let me have any other friends! Especially guy friends, I can't talk to anyone without you breathing down my neck and glowering at everything and everyone who I come contacted with. I want space! I want more friends who wouldn't avoid me because of your possessive behavior and your silly glares." Lucy puffed her cheeks out as she huffs. "Why have many friends when you can have just one? At least I will never leave you, I'll you give you my attention, my everything, heck, I'll even give you the entire world! IF YOU JUST LET ME!" Natsu yelled, "BUT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING OF THAT!" Lucy shouted as she shook her head and fisted her hands. "What makes you think I want anything of that? I never needed your attention, nor do I want the world. I was fine on my own, until _you_ decided that you wanted to plop yourself down into my life." Lucy took a shuddery breath. "If you just had let me flee, if you just hadn't have to catch my wrist. I would never had such a terrible college experience. If you just had ignored me or acted like a jerk to me, then I would've probably had a normal life with friends. But no, you just had to run after me." Lucy's eyes were surrounded with tears.

Natsu watched her as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "As if I'll let anyone have you." Lucy stilled, "W-What do you me-" She was cut off as Natsu grabbed her waist in a bruising grip. "Fine, if I can't have you, then no one can." Lucy's eyes widened in realization, "Y-You're going to kill me?" Natsu laughed, "Kill you? That's gold, Lushy. But no, I'm not going to kill you. If I kill you, then my entire life is over. I can't stay alive when you're not with me. That's just how much I love you. So to make sure no one else, but I, can have you," Natsu leaned closer to Lucy until their noses brushed against each other. "I'm going to kidnap you." And with that, Lucy watch him take a small cloth out from his pocket.

With just the sight of the cloth, Lucy began to struggle from him. Natsu laughed in mirth as love and adoration registered into his eyes, "Aww, your efforts are so adorable." Natsu laughed once more before he pressed the cloth onto Lucy's mouth and nose when she was about to scream. "You're so utterly cute, my darling." Lucy fought vigorously against Natsu and tried to shake her head from inhaling the chemical that was coming from the cloth. Natsu, displeased by Lucy's disobedience, cupped the back of Lucy's head to hold her still and pressed the cloth closer to her.

Lucy's fighting spirit and adrenaline soon began to wane as she continued to inhale the chemicals. Her vision began to go hazy and soon she began to lose her nerves to move her body. "There, that's much more better." Lucy heard Natsu speaking. Lucy felt herself being carried by Natsu, as much as she wanted to protest, her lips wouldn't move and her limbs failed her. Her eyes fluttered, "That Takashi bastard, who would've expected that he would've survived my relentless onslaught on him? I knew I should've stabbed him multiple times again or bashed his head in just for good measures..."

Lucy's eyes fluttered shut and the dark void greeted her.

 _So it was you all along..._

* * *

Guess who has risen back from the deaddddddddddd~

Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

So here's the ever so awaited chapter, although, it was a tad too short for my taste. But what can you do went you can't shit out anymore ideas?

Oh well, but at least Lucy knows who's the murderer now. And sorry if the interrogation was shit, not that great when it comes to this sorts of things so hopefully you guys understand.

Any who, if you liked like this chapter. Please consider leaving reviews, favoring, or following. Everything will be appreciated by meh!

Before I go and die in another hole, if you guys ever want to stalk or talk to mehh. You can always find me on Snapchat, my username is yourmyish (One of the most laziest and _well thought_ out name I ever thought of) and I'll add all of you amazing people back. Or find meh on Instagram, _.M.L.F.D._ (Again, most _well thought_ name I ever thought of) my shit ain't that whole lotta interesting. My shit mostly consists of me or flowers. But hey, flowers are fuckin fantastic. But you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you guys to follow me or friend me. But I'm just putting this here in case anyone wants to.

But until the next chapter.

BYEEEE~


End file.
